


【牧流】Good  morning  Dad！

by 9seshine



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9seshine/pseuds/9seshine





	【牧流】Good  morning  Dad！

【牧流】Good morning Dad！

他总是说，他来自偶然，所以也不必拘泥于什么，因此他有了一个与父母毫无干系的名字——

他说，他的儿子，该有如流水之自在，如山川之隽秀，如枫叶之绚烂——

所以他叫——流 川 枫。

早上的太阳很顽皮，窗帘只不过有一个很小的缝隙，他也会钻进屋子里来。

床上的人蒙着头，因为阳光刚好洒在他的脸颊上，那会打扰他的计划。

其实他早就醒了，但他仍旧在等。屋子里很安静，听得到窗外鸟儿的鸣叫声，和他此时的心情一样欢快。他知道，只要他在这里乖乖的等着，他早晚会来。

喔……他来了！轻轻的打开房门，然后阔步走进屋子，脚步声越来越近了。被窝里的人依旧没有动，虽然他的心早就跳成了一团。

“枫！起床了！”他的声音极成熟，却不刻板，让人听上去很欢乐，仿佛被极致宠溺的保护着一般的感觉。他依然不动，静静的在被子里待着，甚至重新闭上眼睛。

“懒蛋！再不起床掀被子咯！”他坐在床上了，于是床铺不满的咯吱了一声，他的身子很健壮，让人看了内心会充满安全感。枫识趣的哆嗦了一下，却还是不甘心的在被子里翻卷了一下。

1、2、3……枫在心里念叨着，刚好到了3的时候，眼前一片大亮，他就真的睁不开眼了，他抓了枕头蒙上脑袋，直到一个打手掌“啪”的一声打在屁股上：“你以为你装睡我不知道么？”

流川枫这才把脑袋从枕头下露出来，抓了抓鸟窝头，从床上爬起来。

床上的年轻人的身形很是修长，甚至比坐在他床边的中年人还要冒实，牛奶一样白皙的皮肤，和对面的人巧克力色的肌肉形成了鲜明的对比，竟透着难以言喻的性感。他使劲儿眨了眨眼，长长的睫毛卷翘着，而那双黑色透彻的眸子里仿佛蕴藏着银河中的星光一眼，一点一点的，神秘而漂亮。头发也是黑黑的，柔软却带着韧劲儿，一根根蓬松开，怎么揉都揉不乱。

这就是自己的儿子了……中年人想，即便说他是自己一生的珍宝也绝不为过，不过真的完全看不出自己的血统呢……他偶尔也有那么点失落。

“起床，早餐准备好了！你得快点，今天可是你转学的第一天。”中年人实在忍不住去揉他的头发，心里的甜蜜无限的泛滥开去。

“牧！”流川枫从来都是直接叫他的名字，这也和这位爹地的教育方式有关，他不想他叫他爸爸，那太有距离感 。

“嗯？”牧挑了挑眉，等着看他还有什么花样。

“这！”他指了指自己的脸蛋，眨巴着眼睛盯着牧，“不然不起床！”他说着，干脆顺势又打算倒回床上，这逼迫得牧连忙一把拽住他，手掌裹上了他的后脑……

要吻在哪里呢？牧一瞬间犹豫了，于是原本目的不明的吻落在了……他的鼻尖上……

“别跟我讨价还价了小鬼！否则不但没饭吃而且我也不会送你上学！”牧在他耳边喃喃地说，接着捏了捏他的尖下巴，留下了有些呆愣的流川枫坐在床上出神。他摸了摸自己的鼻尖，如果他没有那零点几秒的犹豫，他的吻会落在哪里呢？这样想来，他有那么点失望。

又转学了……他今年十六岁，转学大约有五六次了，因为牧在不停的换工作，他好像什么都能做的很好，所以总是渴望着尝试自己没做过的事，他们四处奔波，没有固定的住址，甚至没有固定的家当，他们唯一的家当就是彼此，还有……

流川走出房门，楼梯转角的地方摆着简单的灵位，是他妈妈的，照片上的女人很美丽，牧说小枫把妈妈的优点遗传了个遍，唯独像自己地方的恐怕就是身高，可是小枫现在比爸爸都还要高了呢！流川盯着妈妈的牌位，很郑重的的合上手掌，“对不起，妈妈！”他每次都会很虔诚的忏悔一分钟，“我会让阿牧幸福！”他每次都这么说。

牧所谓的“送你上学”，不过是两个人蹬着自行车一起去学校而已，牧虽然没有固定工作，却有固定爱好，那就是运动。他喜欢各种运动，简单点的跑步，复杂点的冲浪，总之只要是能让身体畅快淋漓的流汗他都热情高涨，因而也练出了非同一般的壮硕体格，流川也有同样爱好，只不过没他爹那么宽泛，他热爱篮球且只热爱篮球，这项运动也让他的个子比一般同龄男孩子高很多，是鹤立鸡群的类型。所以当这对父子两一块到了湘北高中的时候，引起同学们的侧目也就可以理解了。

因为频繁的转学，流川也没交下什么朋友，但这个对他来说无所谓，在他的生活里，只要有牧在，就够了，他没有心思也懒得去废很多心思去应付各种朋友，因而在认识他的人看来，他是个有些孤傲、沉默甚至是可恶的家伙。

湘北高校是一所很普通的学校，可是门前的樱花树却格外的漂亮，三月份刚好是樱花开放的季节，而纷飞的花瓣也让流川对自己的新学校有了还算不错的第一印象。他翻出了包里的入学通知，一年十组……他迷迷糊糊的去寻找着自己的教室。

******************************************************

牧找工作并不难，他有的是经验，就算没有什么高薪水可以拿，也至少可以轻易找到足以让自己和儿子不至于饿肚子的活计，比如说各种修理工或者超市的理货工。这也是他转战到一个新环境经常用的骑着骡子找马的策略，不足之处就是各种脏乱，回到家里会有一股子让人不愉快的怪异味道。就比如说现在，他现在满身的机油味和汗臭，他可不想就这个样子出现在儿子面前。

他一般会比流川早到家，因为那孩子从来都是不肯按时回来的，要么就是社团活动，要么就是自己骑着自行车到各处寻找能打球的地方，他有时候执着得过分，甚至有过坐着电车去隔壁县就为了打半场篮球的记录。这么深的执念真的好么？牧时而会有些担心，不过他并不太愿意过多的干涉流川的生活，如他所说，他的儿子，就是该如同流水一般自如的。

但是，如果你的儿子鼻青脸肿嘴角带伤满身淤青的回家，你还会咧嘴一笑轻描淡写的说“不用管他，让他自由成长吧！”这样的话么？那你绝对是疯了。

牧当然不是疯子，所以当流川就这副德行的站在他面前的时候，他终于还是摆出了那张比他的肤色还要青黑的脸。

“小枫，”他尽可能的让自己的语调平和，“你在学校遇到熟人了？”按照以往的经验，儿子打架那是常态，每个月都得挂几次彩，男孩子还是应该会打架的，不过他的小枫才刚刚转入新学校一天而已，要不要这么出彩？

“没！”流川摸了摸自己的嘴角，咧了咧嘴，真疼啊。

“那么……你被人欺负了？”这种情况在牧看来可能性几乎是负值，不过谁敢肯定不是天外有天人外有人呢？

“没！”流川噘了噘嘴……

牧扶额……那似乎只剩下了最后一个可能：“你……欺负人了？”

“…………”这回流川不吱声了，很无聊的看着眼前的老爸。

“唉……”牧无可奈何了，一边转身去橱子里翻找医药箱，一边吩咐流川：“给我去把伤口洗干净，到屋子里去上药！” 

就算不是自己的儿子，看到身上这么多淤青也会心疼的吧……

流川很乖，果真洗完了澡就跑到牧的房间里去了，反而是牧，在确定了晚饭只能吃米饭和泡菜外加炒蛋之后，发现流川已经趴在他的床上呼呼的睡着了。这张床想要装下他的身子竟然显得有些勉强呢！从他进入青春期之后仿佛都没有吃过几顿特别像样的饭，怎么会蹿个子蹿得这么快呢？牧一时间自豪感满槽了。

后背上的青痕很明显，尤其是在白皙的肌肤的陪衬下尤为可怜，此时牧一点都不想要责怪流川了，反而很想要揪出那个打了他的臭小子，自己也来暴打他一顿。药膏其实放了很久了，连牧都不知道是不是还有用处，总之清清凉凉的能缓解一下疼痛也好。流川被凉气刺激了一下，身子猛地一抽，迷迷糊糊的睁开眼。看见牧在这里便又闭起了眼睛。牧的手好舒服啊……他想，明明很有力量，可是却存着几分气力生怕弄疼了他似的。

“我入了篮球部！”流川说。

“嗯！那就别总打架，你又不是没有禁赛过！”牧在他肩膀上拍了一巴掌，示意他翻身。

“哦……”流川不太情愿，却也不分辩，坐起身来扬着头看着牧。

脸上的伤更惨不忍睹，牧轻轻的揉着流川的嘴角，下巴，眉骨，每动一下都牵扯着那张俊脸微微的一躲，然后又乖乖的回来。

他长大了啊……牧觉得自己仿佛好久都没有这么仔细的看过他了，眉眼之间已经开始散发着成熟的味道，他再也不会用那种天真的带着问号的湿乎乎的小眼神儿看着自己了，代之以一种懵懂的，激情四射的神采，这神色让牧稍许沉迷，三十多年来他阅人无数，可是却并么有见过这样的目光，尽管他是他的儿子，他几乎是独自抚养他长大，可是他却从不敢说他是了解他的，而现在，这孩子似乎变得更难懂了。

流川歪了歪头，看着牧出神的眼睛，他很喜欢牧的眼睛，透着性感。性感是什么？其实流川也不懂，在他的理解，看到某样东西，会让他没来由的心跳加速，那就是性感了，比如篮球，他会觉得那是个性感的运动。

他忽然闻到了什么味道，不由得凑到牧身边去仔细闻。

“摩托车？”他问。

“嗯？”牧也闻了闻自己身上，他却闻不到什么。

“两年前有过这味道！”

牧回忆了一下，的确，上次去做修理摩托车的工作已经是两年前的事了。

“没办法，我总得先找点事做赚点钱！”牧笑着说。

“不好闻！去洗澡吧！”流川夸张的捏住了鼻子。

“我洗过了！”

“再去洗！”流川不依不饶的说。

“…………”

“有这个味道会睡不着！”

“嗯？？？”牧有些莫名其妙。

“今天我在这睡！！”流川说完，又翻身倒在床上，看样子是赖定了不打算走。

“嗤！”牧无奈的笑笑，使劲揉了揉流川的头发，只好又走进了浴室。

跟孩子挤床睡……稍微有点父爱的人都会觉得过分，何况是爱意泛滥的牧绅一先生呢……所以通常是阿牧被挤到大约床的五分之一处，侧着身子完全不敢动腰酸背疼的勉强睡完这一宿觉。而某个死孩子四仰八叉的占据五分之三的地方还得空出来另外五分之一用于间歇性打滚。悲催的老爸每次都决心买更大的床，可是分析利害之后，他觉得，买大床不过是空出更多的地方用于间歇性打滚而已……不会对改善自己的睡眠有任何好处，于是计划取消。

以上的陈述大约发生在流川初中的时候，而上了高中，牧就真的决心要买一张大号的床了，因为即便是自己能闪多远闪多远，也满足不了180公分朝上的两个男人对空间的需求了。所以牧躲不开了，因为再躲……他就只能掉到地上了……

流川其实很恋怀，他睡觉的时候愿意紧紧的贴着他的皮肤，仿佛那样让他更安心似的，牧的后背一片冰凉，是他又贴过来了，之后他们的体温互相传递，冰凉变得温热。牧忽而清醒了，睡意全无，他侧了侧身，看到流川的背，在月光下散发着淡蓝色的光泽……

他好像着魔了似的，翻过身，看着那个十六岁男孩的裸背，宽大，健壮，也许再用不了多久，想要拥抱他就会很难了吧……他试着伸出胳膊，环上他的肩膀……脸颊贴在他的后背上，手固定在他的腰间，把他们的身体紧紧的贴在一起……

瞬间，牧的心毫无征兆的失了节奏，他像是烫了手一样的缩回手臂，贴着的身子忽然出现了空隙，又是一片寒凉，男人的身体出现了生理反应，肿胀感登时如同炸药一样在牧的脑海中炸出了一片灰尘。他急忙又一次背过身，他清楚，这不是第一次了，可是他不清楚的是这种欲望是从何时开始的。

他的大脑一片空白，可是后背上的感觉再次重现，他又蹭到了他这边，跟他的背紧紧相贴。

这一夜，注定又是个不眠之夜。

就好像早晨的鸟儿，只要天一亮就会醒过来。

流川伸了个懒腰，往身边摸了摸，已经是空的了，床单上连体温都没留下，估摸着又去晨跑了。

流川今天无意赖床，因而揉了揉脸，一股脑地起来，用了大约十五秒的时间犹豫了一下是先去打球还是先去洗澡，然后走出了房门。

他并没去浴室，而是去了妈妈的牌位，一如往常一般闭上眼双手合十，低声地说：”妈妈,对不起。。。。而后看着那个他仿佛熟悉又似乎陌生的女人，心里很坚定地说：”今天也会让阿牧幸福的！”他鞠了一躬，这才下楼去了。

大约一分钟后，流川打消了洗澡的念头，因为浴室已经被占用了，磨砂玻璃上是一大片人影，线条苍劲雄浑。也许出于雄性本能，流川还是忍不住拿他和自己作比较，虽然个子高些，可自己明显单薄。。。。他以前也拿自己的年龄和成熟度自我安慰过，但翻过了他高中时代的照片之后终于明白，那不过是自欺欺人罢了，他高中时就已经是那个样子了。

浴室门唰一声打开了，牧赤裸着还带着水珠的身体走出来，让流川有点呼吸困难，连眼睛都忘了眨，而牧也被傻呆呆的站在门口的儿子吓了一跳，一时间不知道该说什么。

“起。。。。来了？”牧忍不住吞了下口水。

“哦！”流川有点脸红的挠挠头。

  
在学校的一整天流川都在昏昏欲睡，但老师也好，同学也罢，并没有什么人搭理他，原因就在于昨天他捅的那个不大不小的篓子。

我们现在有必要唠叨一下昨天的状况了，那还得从一个本打算做一回乖学生然而未遂的叫流川的小孩说起。

昨天，流川并没有迟到，可是他却花费了大把的时间用于寻找自己的班级教室。湘北的教室难道不是按次序排列的么？？？？当他迎着上课铃声终于从教学楼的不知道哪个拐角处发现了一年十组的班牌时，忽而冒上来了一股子没来由的不好的预感。

个转校生，还迟到！老师第一印象跌到谷底，无奈之下却也得摆出一副和蔼可亲的模样，以优化师生关系，求得班内的长治久安。因而在做了最简单的介绍之后，这位高大的同学自然是要被安置在。。。。。

老师的手指向了靠窗最后的座位，那原本是提前准备好了的空位，可是那僵直在空中的手指引得包括流川在内的全班同学齐刷刷的看向了那个位置。。。。。

此时，教室安静得骇人。就在那个位子上趴着一个火红色头发的家伙，睡得正香，目测身材也很高大，流川是个单纯的孩子，他脑海中的想法是这样的：

1、可能是走错了教室的白痴。（这种教室也会走错？我去！！！！）

2、请他走开，很明显那是他的座位。

于是带着这种想法，他就直接去执行自己的计划了。而那个座位周边的同学们很不厚道的做好了开溜的准备。

两分钟后，在一年十组的教室里，发出了一连串巨响和尖叫声，悲催的班主任抓狂的大吼：  
“快把体育老师给我叫来！！！！”

。。。。。。。。。

以上，就是昨天流川身上伤痕的来历，但他也意外的树立了自己的高大形象-------

在一年十组有个转校生，可以跟樱木花道打个势均力敌！-------所以少惹他为妙。。。  
迷迷瞪瞪的到了下午的第四节课，流川就自然醒了。他的生物钟一直如此，因为快要到社团活动的时间了。

今天是他第一次参加篮球部的活动，所以多少带了些期待。可是就在他走进体育馆，一眼就看到了一团扎眼的红色的时候，瞬间心中那点期待也碎成了渣……

**********************************

儿子今天的心情奇差，在端详了流川约2分钟之后，牧得出了这样的结论。

“晚饭要不要去吃寿司？”牧闻了闻自己身上，确定没有异味，于是准备换装出行。

“你有钱？”流川的问题直戳牧的痛点。

“够一个人吃饱！”牧很诚实的掏出了自己兜里所有的钱，他的薪水日结没错，但这只是他工作的第二天而已。

“…………”流川瞪着牧，一脸嫌弃。

“那怎么办？我儿子郁闷得不行，我这个当爸爸的除了找点好吃的东西喂饱他也帮不上什么忙了！”牧咂咂嘴，无奈的垂头丧气。

“篮球部有个白痴！”流川嘟了嘟嘴，想起来就各种不爽，他俩好像天生犯克，谁瞅着谁都一百八十个不顺眼，偏偏竟然是同一个社团的！

“让我猜猜！”牧挤在流川身边，胳膊搭上他的肩膀，“他是昨天跟你干架的家伙么？”

流川瞪大了眼，他忽然觉得阿牧神了。

“虽然不知道你们为什么干架，不过我问你，如果他在篮球部让你这么不舒服，你干脆退出怎么样？”

“我才不退！”流川立刻反驳道。

“那么他有退出的可能么？”

“…………”流川听了牧的话仿佛平静了些。

“既然两种可能都是零，那么你只好找到折中的方法！”牧看着流川，忽然心情变得很复杂，“枫，他叫什么名字？”不知怎么的，牧问了这个看似完全不搭调的问题。

“樱木花道！”流川不经意的回答让牧的眉尖若蹙。

樱木花道……这恐怕是流川到这所新学校记住的第一个名字吧………看来也是个不简单的孩子。  
从此以后，樱木花道同学的绰号就时常在牧耳边盘绕。

十六年来，流川从来都不是个多话的孩子，所以就更显得那绰号的出现频率很高。甚至后来阿牧觉得，虽然流川是在咬牙切齿的黑着脸的骂着“白痴”的，可其实那“白痴”两个字已经成了昵称一样的存在了……

“唉……”牧一声长叹，许多年来最低潮的情绪终于在今天爆发了，所以在工友眼里虽然来了还不足一个月，可是技术全面又精力十足的阿牧桑今天特别垂头丧气。

“牧君啊！不如我们下班去喝酒吧！”修理部老板提议说，其实这样的提议几乎每天都有，劳累了一天之后去小酒馆里喝点烧酒是日本男人的嗜好，可是牧几乎都是拒绝的，因为他要赶在儿子放学回家之前准备好晚餐，这无疑是在他看来最重要的一件事了。

“老板，阿牧才不会去呢！他可是单亲爸爸！呵呵”旁边的工友颇带了些嘲笑的语气，这个阿牧也能理解，平日里总是拒绝别人的好意，又怎么能总是要求别人持续的善待自己呢？

“不然这样吧！”牧拢了拢头发，“我请客怎么样？”牧说着掏出了手机，原本要打电话的，可是想了想还是发了条短信。

  
———今天有应酬晚点回去，冰箱里有香肠和面包，我回家会检查的哦！———他摁下了发送键。

“哟呵！今天牧君要请客啊！！老板啊，我们今天说什么也要早点收工呢！”看得出大家的心情都很不错，牧却觉得很复杂，做了这个决定之后明明心里很忐忑，明明很慌张，可是为什么还要这么做呢？甚至，就算是人在小酒馆喝酒，注意力却全都放在了怀里的手机上，他盼着它响，又害怕它响，就这么反反复复的纠结，心不在焉。

“咦？牧君的儿子有多大了啊！”闹哄了一阵子总算是安静下来聊聊天了，修理部老板看样子比牧年纪要大，恐怕也是个父亲了。

“哦！16岁了！”牧饮下了手里的烧酒，仍觉得惶惶不安。

“啊！都这么大了啊，牧君看上去比我小，可是我们的孩子一样大呢！”老板有些惊诧。

“我……那是我二十啷当岁的时候犯下的错误，”牧觉得自己今天话多，他并不爱和别人分享自己的往事，可能是今天的酒喝的有些多吧，他揉了揉太阳穴，“他妈妈死的时候都还不够二十岁呢……生下他就死了。”

“哦……真对不起，让你想起难受的事儿了！”小老板看着牧的样子，显得很尴尬。

“嘿嘿~这没什么！”牧笑起来，“都十几年了……”牧忽然失神了，是啊，十几年了，不管愿不愿意承认，自己都已经是快要三十五岁的人了，也许，自己也应该做一些跟这帮家伙一样的事吧，每天拼命的工作，然后聚在一起喝酒，喝到烂醉然后回家倒头就睡……拼搏啊，不停的弃旧投新啊，这都是年轻人该做的事了不是么？小枫才十六岁，十六岁的孩子就应该有同龄的伙伴，说来，为了自己他也在不停的奔波，和自己一样，他也没有朋友不是么？牧忽然捂住了额头，为什么一股罪恶感源源不断的涌出来呢？明明是自己害得他那么孤独，可是他还是把他一个人扔在了家里……

“喂！牧君！你没关系吧！”牧已经不知道是谁在问候他了，他只觉得眼前一片歪歪扭扭，所有的东西都扭曲了似的。

“我很久都没喝酒了，所以……可能醉了……”他摇摇晃晃的起身，“对不起，我恐怕要先走了！”他去结了账，依旧遥遥晃晃的出了门。  
居然迷路了……神奈川的每一条街道现在看上去都是一样的。这里其实还是陌生的地方啊……从修理部到家里，或者从家里到流川的学校，牧仿佛在记忆中只有这两条线路图。所以他迷路了。他看了表，已经是十点钟了，枫应该是睡了。他收了手机，打消了打电话的念头，远离了商铺街，此时的街道显得好冷清，牧的眼前模糊一片，他好像从没有如此混沌过，这次，到底是怎么了呢？

屋子里果然是黑的……钥匙打开了门锁，牧才终于松了口气。

他们的房子并不大，只要进了门一眼就可以看遍整个屋子。他的枫就倒在沙发上睡着了。茶几上放着面包和香肠的塑封带，牧笑了笑，儿子很听话，想来，从小到大他都没怎么让他费过心，一直一来，那双透彻的双眸仿佛能够洞察到自己的所有心情一样。今天他恐怕是在等自己吧，困了所以睡在这里。三月的天气，会冻着的……可是他却一点都不想要叫醒他，看着他熟睡的样子，仿佛着了迷，他真像他妈妈，那个女人同样有一双可以透视人心的眼睛，一样清冷的性格，不多话，却能让你感受到她的温柔……那么好的女人，他却不爱她……而明知没有爱，却对她犯下了不可饶恕的罪恶……为什么会忽然想起她？她已经死了十六年了……牧抓着自己的头发，觉得头痛，连胃都跟着纠结起来，好想吐……

“牧？”身旁的一声呻吟，睡着的男孩正奋力的睁开眼睛。

枫……牧觉得很神奇，他眼中的枫异常清晰，可是相对的，他周遭的一切都变得模糊了。

“你喝酒了！”枫皱着眉揉了揉鼻子，显然他并不喜欢酒臭味。

枫……牧伸出手去，抚摸他的脸颊，是了……他不是梦中的人，他摸得到他的体温，尽管和他火热的手相比稍显清凉，他的手指滑向了他的脖子，那里有着强有力的搏动，他忽然觉得，也许那女人是为了把枫带到他身边才存在着的，所以她完成了使命之后，便再也没有了活着的价值……他有生的三十五年来，从没有如此的珍惜过什么，除了他的……枫……

枫不再说话了，他想，阿牧大概是需要这样的宁静的，漆黑的屋子，只有月光和街灯透进来的光让他们能看清彼此的模样，在牧的眼中，流川在不停的变换着模样，可是在流川眼中，阿牧从他有记忆开始，就一直是那个样子，那个他喜欢的样子。

他捉住了他抚摸着自己的手腕，像猫一样在他的掌心磨蹭着脸颊，那样的触感如同电流一样从牧的掌心通向了全身，他的眼前仿佛打了个闪电一样，屋子一瞬间清晰了，枫，和他周围的一切都清晰得可怕。

“为……为什么不睡觉？明天不是要早起么？”他顺势抬起手，敲了他的脑壳。

流川有些发愣……他忽然觉得刚才的瞬间和现在的情景不可思议的脱节了。

“被工友灌了好多酒，所以回家的时候都差点迷路呢！”牧笑了起来，无力的仰在沙发靠背上。太阳穴跳得厉害……牧知道，那正是自己心跳的速度。

流川起身去了冰箱前，倒了冰水拿过来，塞进牧的手里：“你喝完酒看上去真怂！”

牧觉得自己在听到这句话之前没有把水倒进口中真是幸运至极，否则会全部喷出去吧！

“你啊……”牧的身子一个打滑刚好靠在了流川的肩膀上，已经是很有力的肩膀了呢……“虽然我是爸爸，可是偶尔也让我撒撒娇吧！”牧闭上眼睛，手里冰水的温度让他冷静了许多。

“嗤！”流川别过头，“我才没当你是爸爸啊！”

牧的手一抖，险些握不住杯子，他忽然觉得喉口一阵梗塞，连呼吸都好像在一瞬间停止了。  
**************************************  
睡在沙发上的结果就是腰酸背疼……牧敲了敲自己还隐隐作痛的头，从沙发上爬起来，使劲儿伸了个懒腰拉伸自己僵直的肌肉。昨天喝了酒，酒精让他的记忆都变得模糊了，甚至还有各种断点和空白，但是他还记得流川说过今天要跟他一起出去晨练的事儿。他急忙看表……

唉………………已经是中午九点钟了……流川一定是去上学了……而自己，今天恐怕也要迟到了，他干脆给修理部打了电话，今天请假。

他又一次躺回到沙发上，很认真的开始思考，这次到神奈川来究竟要做什么呢？之前明明在某个公司的业务部门做得不错，业务部长都已经说可以升职了……可是听到这个消息之后却迫使得他递交了辞职申请……部长惊诧至极的问他到底为什么，他说自己完全是凭着一股子热乎气去做事的，现在热度没了，所以应该离开了……

他总是遇到类似的情况，从底层做起，好像打了鸡血一样，可是只要脚步跨越了某级台阶他就再也不想要往上走了，其实……这和逃跑又有什么两样呢？只不过他可以给自己一个冠冕堂皇的理由罢了。牧君总是看上去很强大啊！这种评价让牧浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，那不过是他表面的样子罢了。

今天算是假期么？那么假期要怎么安排呢？去超市采购，做点稍微精致的东西吃，或者……还可以去流川的学校看看……

嗯……这个想法很不错，他忽然觉得有点兴奋，倒不是说要去看儿子才兴奋，反而他最想看见的是那个被流川称为“白痴”的樱木花道。

**************************************************

高中啊……牧在湘北高中门口徘徊了两圈，引起了正在离校回家的同学们的侧目，八成是在想：这是哪来的怪蜀黍，好恐怖哦~

牧心里巨汗两滴……仿佛从自己高中毕业就再也没进过这种活力四射的地方了，当然，除了老师找家长的时候……可是现在的心情和那时候完全不一样，竟然有种要进去偷窥的感觉，他闭着眼深吸了一口气，好吧，就当是又被老师找家长了……嗯！于是他几乎是铁青着一张脸，大步流星的进了湘北高中，然后拽住一个学生，眯着眼睛问：“同学！请问体育馆在哪？”

被他揪住的可怜同学恨不得马上翻白眼昏过去，只好用手指了指某个方向……

“谢谢！！”牧微笑……而后转身离开，可怜的同学泪流满面，篮球部又招惹谁了？又来踢馆了？？？

*******************************************

体育馆周围很热闹，很多女生围在那，也有零星男生在围观，女生自然是在看自己心上的运动男孩，那么男生在看什么呢？而且看上去并不像是冲着篮球来的。牧的好奇心更旺盛了，他的身高让他能很方便的越过层层人群看到里面的情形，队员们正打练习赛，热火朝天。

流川枫即便是在篮球队也很出挑，牧去看过他的比赛，他几乎总是第一眼就能看到儿子的影子，这的确有父子连心的因素，可是牧还是愿意相信是流川的表现吸引了他。可是这一次牧的第一注意力却不是流川，他的第一眼看到的竟然是个红头发烈焰一样的男孩。他不禁深深的皱起眉来。

他们是对手，一对一的角逐，红头发男孩的技巧不如流川，可是流川却一点都没有吝惜自己的专注，毫不留情面的尽全力去攻击，脸上没有表情却神采飞扬，他每一次攻击都会变一个招数，而后用挑衅的目光去看着自己的对手，就像是得到了新鲜玩具的孩子在兴奋的炫耀一般。红发男孩的个性似乎和流川刚好相反，所有情绪都表露在脸上，面对挑衅他先是忍耐，而后爆发，之后篮球场上混乱一片，球场外面笑声泛滥，看来这已经是篮球部常见的戏码了，一红一黑两个人在拳打脚踢，旁边的队友干脆休息喝水，就等着他们偃旗息鼓之后继续练习。

红头发的，该就是樱木花道了……牧看着他跟流川扭打成一团，心里却在想，他们真的是在打架么？倒像是两只小狼崽子在兴高采烈的玩着自己的游戏，相互激烈的交战不过是他们表达情感的另一种方式罢了，他看得出来，流川并不讨厌这个人，他在这个游戏中玩得兴致盎然，或者，他从没有见过能让流川如此情绪高涨的人，从没有过。

等牧回过神来，他已经走出了湘北高校，学校门口的樱花仍旧洋洋洒洒，美丽绚烂，花瓣，总要从树上飘落的吧……然后投入他爱恋的那片泥土……

而树只能任其飘落，却毫无办法……

流川下午很罕见的没有打篮球一直到天黑，脸上依旧贴了ok绷，满身的汗水连衣服都贴在了身上。

“我回来了！”他如以往一样的匆匆打了个招呼就冲进了浴室。

流川有轻微洁癖，虽然喜欢运动可是对身上的气味却很敏感。他家的浴液是牛奶香味的，白色的泡泡包裹住身体的时候让流川充满了安全感，牛奶的香气瞬间充斥了这个狭小的空间，让他的身心都放松了。他用水将泡沫冲洗掉，而后再涂一次，冲掉，再涂一次……

身体终于舒爽了，他一丝不挂浑身湿漉漉的就往外走，这也是多年的习惯了，家里没有过女人，对男人而言完全没必要遮遮挡挡不是么？于是他就这么赤裸着身体让稍冷的风吹在皮肤上，他喜欢风干的感觉。

一直到走出了浴室，他才发现家里过于安静了，他去了厨房又去了卧室，阿牧竟然在卧室里睡着了。

他心情不好呢！流川忽然有这样的感觉，他轻轻走过去坐在他身边，男人有点狼狈，阿牧是个不拘小节的人，可是却永远不会让自己狼狈，他怎么了？

流川第一次觉得这个男人好像个小孩子，他抓了他的一缕头发轻轻的撵着，思来想去也不懂到底出了什么问题，他好像看上去很寂寞似的……

……………………

流川觉得自己的手指再也不像方才那样灵活了，他恍惚觉得“寂寞”这个字眼很恐怖，他有点害怕的跑出了屋子，竟然鬼使神差的看到了妈妈的灵位。

“妈妈……”他呆愣住了，他恍然意识到他的家庭是缺少了一角的家庭，他的父亲是缺少了另外一半的父亲。他茫然的到了妈妈的灵位前，竟然觉得那女人的笑容从没有过的恐怖起来了，“我都说过了对不起啊！”流川的脸刹那间变得愈发冷漠，仿佛看着有着深仇大恨的人，“我会让阿牧幸福，所以你不必担心了！”尽管仍是那张冷酷的脸，他却依旧双手合十，规规矩矩的行了个礼。

“枫？”卧室的门响起，牧走出来看到了仍赤裸着身体在他妻子灵位前的枫，竟觉得气氛诡异非常。

流川没有立刻回应牧，而是恭敬的行完了礼才回头去看那个人，他正用一种迷惑的目光看着自己。

“我以为你去打球了，没想到回来这么早啊！”他挠了挠头。

“唔……饿了！”流川并没动声色，而是如往常一样，撒娇似的对他说。

**********************************************

他一边等着饭菜上桌，一边听着牧絮叨着一些不疼不痒的话题，一个字都没听进去，却是看着他的模样，男性刚毅棱角分明的脸，炯炯的目光时而野性时而温柔，现在却是极其复杂，让他读不明白。

“今天你没上班？”流川难得插了句嘴，牧今天好像做了不少事，看样子是给自己放假了。

“是啊！”牧把冒着热气的晚餐端上来，“要不然怎么有机会去你们学校呢？”

“咦？”流川瞪大了眼睛，长长的睫毛扑朔着，“难道你就是那个怪大叔？”他们训练还没结束，就听有人狂奔过来告诉篮球队的人，有个黑脸的怪大叔在打听篮球队的事，让他们注意着点……黑脸的怪大叔……流川嘴角抽了一下，原来是自己眼前这位。

“哈哈~你们是这么说我的啊！哈哈！！”从高中开始就有人管他叫大叔，一直叫到奔四，现在总算释怀了，因为是名副其实的大叔啊。

“为什么不告诉我！”牧应该是去看他们练习了，可是他却一点都没察觉，一起回家多好。

“我觉得你玩的蛮开心的！所以不忍心打扰你啊！”热腾腾的米饭也端到流川眼前，“还有那个樱木花道……”说起这个，牧的心里又是一阵子发闷，可是他不想逃避这个话题。

“白痴？”流川并没想到牧会提到那家伙。

“是个很有意思的家伙，你难得能有个玩的那么高兴的朋友！有时间请到家里来玩吧！”牧虽然这么说，却是并没有直视流川，自然也没有看到他越皱越深的眉头。

“他才不是我朋友！”流川用力的把饭碗摁在桌子上，牧的措辞没什么不妥，可是语气却令人厌烦，他的确足够了解他，可是他却并不了解他的全部。

“我……还是希望你能有朋友的……”听到流川这样的语气，牧的心里竟然四溢出了股子欢乐，他知道这不应该，可是却控制不了。

啪啦一声，流川把筷子也扔在了桌子上，牧依旧低着头，仍旧刻意一般的忽视掉流川脸上愤怒了的表情。

饭菜一口没动，流川生气的回屋子了，只剩下牧自己坐在那也完全没了食欲，可是他的神色却不像他想象的那么沮丧，他反倒是忍不住笑出来，扶着额，笑得浑身发颤。  
…………………………  
“喂……你还在生气么？”牧戳了戳鼓鼓囊囊的被单子，里面裹着他人高马大的儿子。

——是啊！黑脸的怪大叔！你要气死我了！不管牧怎么叫他，他都把自己裹在被子里坚决不出来。

“说对不起也不行么？”牧有点挠头，他明知道流川生气起来特别不好哄，却偏偏要烧这把火。

——对不起什么的都去死！才不吃你那套呢！流川咬牙切齿的想，被子里呼吸困难啊……笨蛋阿牧，你都不知道把它掀开的么？大白痴！！

“唉……我有时候很自责，总是不停的换工作，你就总是跟着我四处奔波，从来没有安定的享受过你这个年龄该有的生活，我觉得自己有些自私，也从来也没问过你的想法。”

——……………………

“枫，你有没有讨厌过我？有没有？”

——……………………………………！！！！！

流川一把掀开了自己身上的被单，黑白分明的透彻双眼散射出耀眼的光，让牧觉得身上的每一个细胞都不对了。他反思自己刚刚说过的话，哪儿说的出差错了么？

“牧！”流川仍旧眨巴着眼睛，看上去也并不生气了，“你在吃醋么？”

“啊？？？”牧听到了心脏发出的“噗通”一声响。

“你默认了？”流川一点都不想给牧留余地，他这个差劲的笨蛋老爸看上去霸气十足，其实在某些时候简直和白痴没有分别。

“我……”牧觉得脸上一阵发烧，他的脑中忽然回闪过了昨天记忆中流川对他说过的话——他从没当他是父亲。他觉得身体不受控制了，或许是自己，或许是流川在怂恿着他抓住他的肩膀，仔细的端详着那孩子脸颊上的每一分线条，这是自己毕生最完美的作品。

“笨老头！”流川才不管那么多，他栖身过去，用自己冰凉的嘴唇贴上了他的，他期待了很久，既然笨老头不主动，干脆自己上算了！

牧觉得头“嗡”的一声，唇边溢出了他想象之中的清爽味道，欲望如同脱缰的猛兽一样让他无从抗拒，这一步迈出去就意味着无法回头，他一直小心翼翼的保留着的禁地，被年轻人轻易的跨过了，其实如此简单，可对自己来说却那么纠结，吻越来越深，没有人去抗拒，只有加深，他们的细胞之间几乎有着同步的反应，呼吸急促，体温升高，甚至连心跳的频率都同步了似的。牧干脆一个翻身，将流川压在了身下，力气太重，年轻人闷哼了一声，却兴奋不减。

“我早晚得教训教训那个叫樱木的混蛋！”牧冷笑着说。

“你更年期么？”流川嗤之以鼻。

“更不更年期的你可以试试看！”他的手指肆意的探进了他的棉布T恤…………  
****************************************  
这小破孩，不过是嘴巴厉害而已啊！  
牧抚摸着他的腰线，幻想着那线条的模样，年轻的身体就这么在他手中微微颤抖。白皙的脸蛋泛起了红晕，白的牙齿咬着发红的嘴唇，明明已经很勉强了，可是仍旧不想发出声音。  
从腰线到小腹，流川的身体弹性十足，个子虽然高，可是却并不瘦削，身体上凸显着肌肉的轮廓，此时正随着他显得急促的呼吸而不断的松弛和紧绷。  
从小腹向上……是胸部……  
“唔……”流川轻叹了一声……可实际上牧还什么都没有碰到。  
他很兴奋……兴奋到肉体已经失去了正常的感触，变得异常敏感。牧也很兴奋，自己培育的幼苗终于快要结出了果实……他的喜悦已然无法用语言表达。可是不能急啊……美味的果实，必须要慢慢的品尝才足够甜美不是么？他的手指仍徘徊在他的胸前，胸肌的轮廓，用一个手掌也无法掌控，掌心渐渐的产生了不一样的感觉，有什么东西从柔软开始变得坚挺了。  
“我摸到了什么？”牧一边吻着臂弯里忙着喘息的儿子的已经汗湿了的鬓角，大手掌一边继续摩挲揉捏着，感受着他的肌肉渐渐的紧绷，一丝呻吟似有若无的从唇边溢出。  
流川的身上开始渗透汗水，皮肤也再不似方才的顺滑。牧的手撑开了他的T恤，终究还是将碍事的衣服掀了起来……  
对方的裸体，他们都见过，可是此时看来却无比性感，流川身体的每个细胞似乎都兴奋了起来，散发出了牧从没有嗅  
过的迷人味道，引诱着他的舌尖从刚才手指抚摸过的地方开始让他的全身遍布上他的亲吻。  
好热……流川不自觉的挺起腰肢，那嘴唇的温度果然如他想象的一般火热，他的手猛地穿插进他的头发，摩挲着已经沾染了汗水的头发。好像已经渴望了好久了，从他还懵懂的时候，就渴望着他抱着他，渐渐的他长大了，他抱不动了，接着便开始渴望他的拥抱……那种渴望越积越多，他每天都在母亲的灵前虔诚的忏悔着，他知道有一天自己一定会忍不住做出什么逾越伦理的事……可是他不会惶恐，更不会后悔，即便，她永远都不肯原谅他也无所谓……  
“啊！！”胸前不同于麻痒的另一种强烈刺激打断了流川的妄想，被牙齿牵扯着的敏感带着钻心的痛和刺激让他完全不受控制的扭动起身体，可怜的乳尖在吸吮和啃噬中带了些红肿，而另一边在被两根手指爱抚着，不停的牵扯和挤压。  
受不了了……流川手上的力气也渐渐失控，使劲儿的抓住了牧的头和手腕。  
“痛！”牧低沉的叫了一声，“死小子！”牧有些火大，他一股脑的把流川的T恤扯下来，又马不停蹄的拽下了他的裤子。露出了白色的已经被欲望顶得变形了的内裤……  
“臭小子，说实话，这里你自己弄过没有？”牧亲吻着流川的下颌，十六岁了，这种事很正常，可牧还是觉得好奇。  
“没有！”流川别过头，他已经感觉到了有只手在轻轻的抚摸，好舒服。  
“撒谎不是好孩子！”牧的咬着流川的耳缘享受着他的羞涩。  
“本来就……没有……”  
牧的手隔着内裤继续抚摸着流川已经觉醒了的分身，小家伙很快变得坚硬了，即便是双珠都摸上去非常饱满……  
好像是真的没有说谎啊……牧有点吃惊，流川真的完全没想过这些么？那真是糟糕了……牧忽而觉得自己的教育相当失败啊。  
很快，白色的内裤被沾湿了，年轻人的精力原本就旺盛，更何况是一个完全没有尝过性爱滋味的单纯的人呢？牧也有些无法忍耐了，他的手伸进了内裤之内……  
这大概是流川全身上下最为火热的地方了，身体尚且稚嫩光滑，肉韧上血管爆出，顶端已经被液体濡湿了，只要稍微摩擦，就会引起一阵颤栗和呻吟。  
又忍不了了……可怜的分身被牧从内裤里拎了出来，粉色的，泛着淡色光泽的小兽蹦跳着，迸发着他无边的活力。所有的一切都在引诱着牧去亲吻，可是他却被流川狠狠的拽住了。  
“先脱衣服！”流川咬牙切齿的说。  
“嗯？你这不都脱了吗？”  
“废话！”流川红着脸，从他手里挣脱，撕扯着他的衣服，“你呢？死老头！”  
原来流川是在说自己……牧看了看自己身上的衣服。  
“这还不简单？”牧很干脆的甩光了身上的衣服，黝黑的肌肤被汗珠浸湿，愈发显得压迫感十足。  
虽然不甘心，但成熟男人的傲物显然比小破孩的威风凛凛，流川斜着眼睛瞧着，不禁噘起嘴来。他伸过手去想要抓，却被牧反抓住了手臂，又一次摁在床上。  
“今天我得把你十六年来缺失的那节课好好的补上，所以今天你得乖乖的听讲！”牧的手再次爱抚上流川的分身，轻轻的摩擦着，拇指偶尔恶意的在顶端或轻或重的按压，年轻人的身体就这么在不断的不知轻重的刺激下扭动，有时明明仿佛就要一泻千里了，可是他却停了，他用吻去分散他的注意力，等他仿佛平和了一些之后却又回到了那个让他销魂的地方去……这样反反复复……可是流川身体里那团火却越烧越旺，他的心里不停的喊着不行了，可是他却完全不想满足他。  
“感觉到了么？心要跳出来了？”流川的每一丝情绪的变化都没能逃脱牧的注视，尽管只是注视，牧却觉得自己也快要溃败了，他偶尔停下，的确有点捉弄的意思，可是他也同样是给自己一个喘息的机会，他才不想要这么简单就解决掉……  
“嗯……”流川的手指在颤抖，可是牧还是觉得他在尽力的握着他的手腕，牧忽而有些担心，他不想要了么？或者此刻他想要喊停，自己……又是否停得下来呢？  
“牧……牧……”又一波强烈刺激袭来，流川终于还是狠狠的抓住了牧的手。  
“怎么了？”  
“一起……”流川喘得很厉害，他此时觉得很庆幸，如果再迟疑一点点，或许就爆发出来了。  
“一起？”  
“怎么？你不会么？”流川眯着眼睛，又是那副挑衅的模样，遗传？没错……这是遗传……  
牧挑起了流川的下颌，那张脸的主人从来不会妥协，就算现在让他在他怀里挣扎着达到高潮，他也不会妥协。  
“我懂了！”牧轻笑，他完全没有耽搁时间，手指在他完全没有留意的时候抚上了他的菊穴……  
流川的身体一下子僵硬了，可是牧却再不理会他有什么反应，反正如果问他的话，他会一如既往的嘴硬。既然决定了继续，就没有停下的可能，他们是父子，拥有着相似度高达百分之九十九的基因序列，他们彼此了解的程度也应该是高度相似的不是么？  
牧的手指毫无怜惜的进入了那片仿佛还没准备好的处子之地。阻力重重，可是流川还是在拼命的说服自己放松身体，因为他似乎也知道，过一会要造访的不可能还是手指。  
两根手指了呢……流川在心里念叨着，已经不那么疼了，他的手指就在他的身体里，在探索，他不知道他在探索什么，也许只是要扩充空间，过一会他们就会合为一体了……  
“啊！”流川的又一次走神再次被牧的爱抚拖拽了回来，他碰到了什么……一种不知名的冲动让他叫出声来，这种冲动和前面完全不同，陌生，且更猛烈。  
“找到了……”牧的第三根手指开始入侵，而爱抚却还在继续，流川狠狠的抽了一口气，抓住了牧的肩膀。  
“即便是这样还是会疼吧……”牧抽出了手指，又在那个销魂的穴口抚摸了几下。  
“疼算什么！”流川又是一脸的嫌弃。  
“不算什么么？”牧的大手掌分开了他的双腿，后穴再次有了即将被入侵的感觉，只不过，那再不是手指了，而是他火热的暴怒的分身。  
“当然！”这两个字才刚出口，他的身体已经开始了撕裂一般的疼痛，流川的确疼得抽搐，可是他仍旧竭尽全力的在向他靠拢，他总是这么拼命的要得到自己想要的东西，不知疲倦，不知退缩，牧抱紧了他的身体，紧紧的把他拥进怀里，体温，从汗湿的冰冷中逐渐变得火热，汗水迅速的沾染了身体，填充了他们肉体间的缝隙，结合，不过是一瞬间的事儿，然而对于牧和流川来说，却有十几年那么漫长。  
“枫……我爱你……”火热的甬道仿佛包裹着牧的灵魂一般，他用自己残留的最后一丝清醒在流川的耳边吐露爱意。  
“再说一次……”流川的后背紧紧的贴着他的胸膛，结实的感觉心跳的感觉让他无比心安，他喜欢那句咒语一般的话，喜欢得发疯。  
“我爱你……我爱你……”牧的咒语果然开始在他耳边不停的回荡，他的爱火也在他的体内开始律动，被充满了的身体，被不停的顶撞和摩擦的神奇的敏感点，让流川最终亢奋了起来，他以为自己不会毫无顾忌的呻吟，他以为自己咬紧了牙关就不会失态，可是他错了，此时的他再也不是他自己的，他的身体在跟着他的节奏，他的意识模糊一片，只有身体和精神的双重刺激还能让他觉得自己是活着的，牧的喘息声就在他耳边，隐忍，低沉，他不是在做梦，这都是真的，牧是自己的了，或者自己也完全成了他的，他们是一体的，不仅是血液，不仅是基因，即便是身体也要重合……  
“枫……”牧濒临爆点了，他有力的手臂更紧的束缚着流川的身体，让他完全无法挣扎。体内的坚硬越来越快的摩擦让流川手足无措，他想要用挣扎来缓解精神上的溃败，可是无济于事，他无力的身体怎样都无法挣脱开牧的双臂，他只能呻吟只能叫喊，高潮一触即发，自己的体内一片火热，自己的胸前一片冰凉……  
**************************************  
“喂……好变态！”流川噘着嘴，他的身子还有点抖，第一次有点激烈，之后总是有点腿软。

“给我认真点！”牧双手合十，很虔诚的样子。

“妈妈不会原谅我们的！”流川叹了口气，只好也学着牧的样子合掌。

“我不是在忏悔！”

“嗯？”流川一愣。

“在感谢！”牧终于睁开眼睛，看着面前的灵位，那女人的微笑映入眼帘的时候竟没有平日里没来由的忧伤，反而和善了许多。

“…………”流川看着牧，又看了看妈妈。

“他是为了你的诞生才出现在我的世界里的……现在她可以安心了！”

“……是么？”流川却总觉得，会安心才怪，更担心了才对吧！“那……干嘛非跪着不可呢？”膝盖疼嗷……流川怨念的想。

“表达诚意！”牧站起身来，开始收拾这个原本已经简易的灵位。

“你……”流川也跟着站起来，他要干嘛？

“为了让她更安心，我决定把灵位搬走！如果有机会，就去找一块墓地吧！”牧说的很是轻松。

“…………”流川也帮着牧收拾，他拿起妈妈的相片，仍对着照片念着那句“我会让阿牧幸福的！”他接着对阿牧说，“明天去上班吧！”

“嗯？”牧一愣，不明白流川怎么想起了这个。

“不然哪有钱买墓地！”流川白了他一眼。

“这个倒也是！”牧大笑起来，“那个……明天还要不要叫樱木同学来家里玩呢？”

“你滚！”流川又开始恼火。

“我说真的，我还得谢谢他呢！”

………………  
人近中年，到底还是到了一个容易产生危机感的年纪……有人说，人越是年龄大，就越容易有小孩子脾气，牧并不觉得自己已经到了那个年龄，但是恋人如果是十六岁的青葱少年，可是还没有一点危机感，那他的神经得大条到什么程度？

所以就算流川怎么不乐意，樱木花道还是被牧请到了家里，美其名曰自己的儿子在学校一向惹是生非，还得多谢樱木同学的照顾啊！！

樱木同学是个单纯的孩子，别人夸上他一句，他能美滋滋的高兴上一礼拜，听说有人请他去家里吃饭，他才不管平时跟流川恶言恶语拳脚相加，用他的话说：“反正不吃白不吃的事儿，本天才可是很有度量的！！哈哈哈哈哈~~！！！！”

这句话说得流川心里头直接把他剁成了泥，牧心里头倒是少了许多忐忑……也许流川总说他是白痴也不是一点道理都没有的……

“樱木同学这么爽快的个性，一定有不少女孩子喜欢你吧！”牧笑着问，手里把美味的寿司端上桌子，流川盯着那盘寿司，妈呀，这是他们俩三天的伙食费……这老头子疯了么？

“哦哦？？是这样么？？哈哈哈！！！”樱木笑得合不拢嘴，“也都还好啦！！哈哈！！我可是很专一的哦！不像这个狐狸！！到处勾搭女孩子！！！”

“白痴你别胡说！”流川气冲牛斗，跟这家伙话不投机半句多。

“哼！不然整天堵着体育馆叽叽喳喳叫的女孩子都怎么回事？就连晴子小姐你都不放过！！！”这话还没说三句，餐桌上就要上演全武行。

“女人什么的我才不感兴趣！”

“那你就别整天在球场上耍酷卖弄啊！”

“你先赢了我再说这种话！！”

“混蛋！！本天才早晚会让你跪地求饶的！！”

“白痴！”

“你说什么？？？”

……………………………………

牧……目瞪口呆，不过他扫视了一下餐桌，却似乎对是否能平安的吃完这顿饭完全没有担心 ，那两个臭小子吵架吃饭两不误，果真是棋逢对手将遇良材，唉……他扶了扶额，也许自己的顾虑真的是多余了。

不过他还是从这次争吵当中提取了比较重要的信息。于是送走了吃饱喝足心情愉快的樱木君之后，牧和流川一边收拾碗筷一边对这些信息进行了分析和讨论。

“枫……”牧看了一眼旁边的流川枫，不论骨骼还是身形，都已经是大人的模样了。他忽然想起他们的那一夜，忍不住把他强拉过来吻上他的唇，“小子，你对女人不感兴趣么？”牧忽然问。

“嗯？”流川有些吃惊牧居然会这么问。

“你真的没有过喜欢的女孩子？”牧问得很心虚，甚至没有去直视流川的脸。

“女人好麻烦！”流川把碗筷扔进水池里，开始捋袖子刷碗。

“这也是遗传？”牧叹了口气……也走过来帮着洗碗。

流川一愣，忽然皱着眉头看着牧，牧感觉到了那视线，让他皮肉发麻。

“你不爱妈妈么？”流川停下了手上的活儿，问牧。

“………………”牧的嘴唇动了动，究竟也没有回答。

流川也不再问了，他想自己应该是知道了答案的。

“我很感激她！把你带给了我……”牧微微一笑。

流川有些发愣，他看着牧的模样，竟然觉得脸上一阵发热，心里忽而冒上了一股没来由的激动，他顾不得手上还站着清洁剂的泡沫，凑过去碰住了牧的脸颊，猛地吻上了他的嘴唇。牧惊诧之际身体不由得一个趔趄，幸亏有橱柜在才不至于倒下。年轻人的吻还是有些稚嫩，原本主动的亲吻却很快被年长者抢夺了主动权，流川的呼吸开始急促，他开始有些跟不上牧辗转的节奏了，可是却执拗的不肯松开，直到牧终于肯离开他的唇，他才迫不及待的狠狠地吸了一口新鲜空气。

“小子，你还嫩点！”牧笑得不怀好意，“我还没问完呢！”他捏着儿子的尖下巴。“那个晴子小姐是谁？”

“哈？”流川一时有点反应不过来。

“樱木君口口声声说你勾引的那个晴子小姐啊！”牧瞪大了眼睛。

“嗤！因为是白痴，所以活该单恋！”流川嗤之以鼻，那么笨的家伙追不到女孩子还不是太正常了！

“是么？？哈哈哈！”牧笑起来，于是樱木花道的警报解除。  
但其实这位父亲的危机远不止这一点点，另一个叫仙道彰的孩子也被请来吃饭是一个月以后的事了。  
流川想，如果他老爸再这么折腾，妈妈的墓地可能就要靠自己了……  
不过没关系，反正他们是一辈子都要在一起的，不是么？

======================END=====================


End file.
